Sires
by Pan12398
Summary: Willow is turned, and when Buffy turns on her Willow has to rely on the two most unlikley vampires to survive
1. turned

3 sires  
  
chapter 1: Turned  
  
Willow smiled to herself. Angelus was on the loose, Spike not far behind, Miss Calendar was dead, so were her fish, Kendra had been killed by Drusilla, Drusilla had been killed by Buffy, and yet everything seemed so right here in the arms of the man she loved.  
  
His name was Carlos, he had beautiful dark eyes and sexy, careless hair. He was three years older than her, attended U.C.L.A., and came to see her every weekend at 7:30 when the last of his classes ended.  
  
Willow hadn't told Buffy, or even Xander about his very existence. She wanted to make sure it was for real, she didn't want to get all excited over something that wouldn't last. Willow had met Carlos at a club in L.A., Willow had wanted to meet with Angel about a new demon in town. When she arrived Angel Investigations was in shambles. Willow found Cordelia dead on the ground, drained completely. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what happened. Angelus was back. Willow had gone to the club to dance off her stress and tension, something she would never do in Sunnydale, where her friends might see her. That's when she had bumped into Carlos, the two started dancing and they really clicked. They danced almost until dawn, when Carlos had to leave, and by that time he had woven himself into her heart.  
  
In fact, tonight he had convinced Willow to cut her hair, just below her ears and get it highlighted. Her hair was now bright red, instead of a brownish color. They now stood dancing at the Bronze.  
  
"Willow, there's something I want to show you." Carlos slipped his hand into hers and led her up the stairs that looked over the dance floor of the Bronze. Willow followed obediently, only contemplating the freezing temperature of his skin for a second. When they reached the top, Willow's curiosity peaked.  
  
"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" She asked with a playful air, remembering all those nights when he had surprised her with cute little teddy bears, chocolates, sometimes jewelry! He chuckled,  
  
"Close your eyes." Willow did as she was told and it wasn't long before she felt his lips on hers. He peppered her face with kisses, sometimes playful, sometimes passionate. His kisses traveled down to her neck. Willow giggled at the ticklish spot, dismissing Giles' lectures about letting strange men close to your neck. Besides, Carlos wasn't a stranger, she loved him, and he loved her. Willow opened her eyes to look at the people beneath them, her gaze froze when she caught sight of two familiar faces. Angelus and Spike, and they were staring right back at her. Willow opened her mouth to say something to Carlos but all that ended up coming out was a piercing scream. Willow's eyes widened as a sharp pain traveled around her neck. Unfortunately, at the same time, the band that was performing hit their volume up a few notches, drowning Willow out. Dull realization hit her; Carlos had planned this. Willow felt her body go numb, breathing became difficult, struggling was worse.  
Willow allowed her body to slump against his. Carlos removed his fangs from her jugular, and through her blurry vision she saw him mouth the words `Together Forever'.  
  
Willow watched him slice his own wrist open and bring the bleeding wound to her mouth. Willow cried as she felt the coppery liquid travel down her throat. Willow inhaled sharply as she felt her heart stop beating. In replacement, Willow felt something that hadn't been there before, adoration. Carlos took his wrist from her mouth and smiled at her, and Willow smiled back. Willow felt her smile drop as she watched Carlos suddenly explode into dust, Willow fell on her back. Buffy was standing over her, stake in hand. Willow felt her adoration for Carlos shatter, quickly replaced by a searing pain throughout her body.   
  
"Buffy, help me." She wheezed out, she lay on her back shaking. Willow felt her face contort painfully, and she gasped unnecessarily, she had vamped out! Willow cried harder as she felt her face twist back.  
  
"I'm sorry Willow," Willow's eyes widened as she watched Buffy, her best friend kneel down and raise her stake as the people below danced on, completely unaware.  
  
"This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you." Buffy brought her stake down, but was suddenly stopped by a pair of strong hands. Angelus! Willow didn't know whether to be frightened or relieved.  
  
"Hello lover." He growled before throwing Buffy across the cat walk. Willow felt herself being lifted as Angelus and Buffy began to exchange blows. Willow looked to see who had picked her up... Spike!He flashed her a quick smile.  
  
"Hello Pet." With that he leaped out an open window, landing gracefully on his feet. He took off in the direction of the factory with Willow in his arms.  
  
The pain in Willow's chest and head hadn't lightened any. Willow suddenly became aware of the horrible torture Spike and Angelus were capable of. Willow felt her limps spring back to life. She kicked violently and struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Calm down Red!" Spike said struggling to keep his hold on her. Willow raised her hand to slap him, but ended up scratching him across the cheek, drawing blood. Willow's eyes widened as he vamped out, growling viciously. He tossed her to the ground. Willow landed on her back and Spike got on top, straddling her, her hands pinned above her head. He brought his face close to her.  
  
"So you like it rough, eh luv?" Spike gyrated his hips against hers. Willow wasn't sure she whimpered out of fear or pleasure. He smirked,  
  
"As much as I'd like to finish this, it'll be dawn soon, and I don't plan to be turned into a crispy critter, how `bout you luv?" Willow shook her head.  
  
"That much I guessed, now be a good little fledgling and behave." Spike threw Willow over his shoulder and continued towards the factory. Willow wondered what was to become of her. Would she die? Would she be enslaved? And how could she make this terrible pain go away!? 


	2. understanding

Chapter Two  
  
3 Sires  
  
**IMPORTANT!!!REVIEW WITH WHO YOU WANT WILLOW TO END UP WITH;  
  
ANGEL, ANGELUS, OR SPIKE. **  
  
  
  
Willow didn't even remember closing her eyes, but apparently she did because she felt the pounding in her head bring her back from unconsciousness she didn't know she'd fallen into. Willow cracked open her eyes, thankful that that wherever she was, there was no intrusive bright light.  
  
"I think she's waking up." A voice behind her sounded. Willow groaned and rolled over on her side, clutching her stomach.  
  
"I think she's woken up." Another voice corrected.  
  
"I think I'm gonna throw up." Willow mumbled. Willow soon felt cool hands on her face, she opened her eyes again to she Spike gently running his fingers through her hair like you would to a child with a high fever.  
  
"I would say 'welcome back to the land of the living', but that wouldn't really be the case now, would it?" Willow looked to her right to see Angelus approach her and start stroking her hand.  
  
"Where am I?" Willow asked cotton mouthed.  
  
"Our old factory." Spike replied in a soft tone. Willow felt her mind clear away the fog, fear welled up inside her. Without warning, Willow bolted off the small altar like table she lay at towards the nearest door with incredible speed.  
  
"Willow don't!"  
  
"STOP!" Willow was far too panicked to listen to any of them. So she flung the door open… And daylight poured in .  
  
Willow screamed as she felt her right hand and the small of her back burst into flames.  
  
The door was violently shut and Willow was patted down, putting the flames out. The unrelenting pain in Willow's body intensified and she fell into Spike's arms, crying softly. Willow was extremely surprised at the gentleness the murderous vampire was displaying, sitting there with her, rocking her burnt frame back and forth.  
  
"There, there luv. You're alright now." Willow was confused as to why she was allowing Spike to comfort her. Even more confusing, was the fact that she didn't detest his presence in the slightest bit, ever since he'd snatched her up at the Bronze.  
  
Willow heard a low growl behind her and was pulled from Spike's grasp, it was Angelus.  
  
"Get some water and bandages to clean her wounds with." Spike hesitated slightly before turning and walking away. Angelus cradled Willow like a baby and walked towards the back of the factory. Willow was too scared and in too much pain to put up much of a fight as they entered a room that highly resembled a bedroom. Angelus lay her down on a bed covered in white sheets. Willow whimpered as her back touched the mattress. Seeing her discomfort Angelus gently turned her over towards her stomach and began stroking the uninjured sections of her back in a soothing manner.  
  
"Hush Little Dove." Willow sniffled,  
  
"What do you want with me?" Willow mumbled into the soft pillow.  
  
"What happened to me?" She asked again. Angelus chuckled.  
  
"You're one of us now, Little Dove, a true creature of the night." Willow shook her head in denial.  
  
"No, it's a c-curse or something. Making me see, feel things. Buffy, Giles, and Xander too, they can help." Willow made move to leave. Angelus growled deep in his throat in an animalistic manner and grabbed Willow, spinning her back around. Angelus pinned her down, straddling her, much like Spike had done earlier.  
  
"Buffy doesn't give a rat's ass." He nudged his face closer to hers,  
  
"Right now, you're just another vampire, another demon to be killed. This is the real deal." Willow started to shake her head but Angelus' hands shot out, cupping both cheeks as he crushed his lips to hers in a feral passion. Willow squirmed at first, but as the kiss became slower and gentler, Willow felt her body begin to respond. Willow gently kissed back, as if testing her boundaries.  
  
Usually Willow wouldn't have succumbed so easily, hell, before today she hadn't even thought of Angel, er, Angelus in s sexual way, but as she lay there kissing the very demon who had killed her goldfish and strung them together as if they were the catch of the day, the pain in her head that she had felt in her head since she had seen Carlos die, lightened slightly.  
  
Angelus pulled away with a triumphant look on his face. Willow felt the pain return in intensity. With out thinking, Willow threw herself at Angelus, not caring who he was, just that he made the pain lighten up, so that it was almost gone. Willow clung to Angelus as his kisses trailed down her neck and across her collarbone. Willow felt her head spin as her got up and walked out of the room, leaving her to her pain.  
  
"We'll continue this another time." He said over his shoulder, as he walked out, Spike walked in carrying a porcelain bowl full of water and accompanied by a first aid kit. Willow tried to sit up, but was pushed down by Spike's powerful hand, he spoke before she could try again.  
  
"Lie still and let me clean your wounds." Willow rolled over again and turned her head to face him.  
  
"I still don't understand." Spike looked up slightly while cleaning the wound on her back.  
  
"Understand what, luv?" Willow winced as he applied some sort of ointment.  
  
"You, him…this." Spike stopped his work, the first bandage done.  
  
"You mean Carlos didn't tell you." His tone was somewhat annoyed.  
  
"Tell me what? There wasn't much talking, mostly biting. Was there supposed to be talking?" Spike rolled his eyes,  
  
"Oh, bloody hell." He turned Willow over and sat her up and began tending to her hand. Willow scowled,  
  
"Hey, what's with the man-handling here." He smirked,  
  
"Sorry luv, it's a vampire thing, we tend to get a bit possessive." His face grew serious again,  
  
"So, here's the deal luv. That Carlos bloke you were seeing was one of Drusilla's little boy toys." Willow paled.  
  
"So you saved me because… That would mean I'm…" Spike lent in closer, lips not far from hers.  
  
"Part of the family." Spike leaned in but Willow hurriedly backed away. Spike stood up obviously offended.  
  
"So you'll kiss the soddin' poof but you won't even touch me!" He threw his hands in the air for dramatic effect.  
  
"Why does everybody wanna kiss me!? It's ME we're talking about here! Willow Elisabeth Rosenburg! The nerdy girl everybody picks on!" Spike flung the porcelain dish across the room and it shattered as it hit the wall, water spilling all over the floor.  
  
"Because you're the chosen one!" Willow shrank back.  
  
"Buffy's the chosen one, not me." Spike sat down next to Willow, a bit more calm now.  
  
"For the humans, the slayer wasn't the first protector of the world." Willow shook her head.  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"You will." 


End file.
